wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Duggadugga
Template Hello. I deleted the template that was created. The reason is two-fold. First, we have Wotwiki:Chapter summaries that has the layout. Second, we don't normally create templates like that. What I think you are looking for is just the coding for the chapter summaries. If that is the case, I went back and retrieved the code from the deleted template and put it on a sub-page of your user page here: User:Duggadugga/Chapter. If that isn't what you're looking for, please let me know so we can work something out. Also, I removed the Shadowspawn category from your user page. Those kinds of categories are just for articles. Please let me know if you have any questions! Thanks. ---- 20:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Recent new page Thanks for adding the new page on the wolf. I just wanted to let you know of a few things. We have the template that we use for the footnotes. It makes it easier to add those. The code is . On longer pages that have multiple lines footnoted to one chapter, it groups them all together in the Notes section. Also, I've started putting the quote code below the character/creature template. This is so both the quote and the side template are flush at the top instead of the side template pushed down a little. Also, in answer to your question, there really isn't a way to have that chapter summary code as one of the templates in the way that you were talking about. The best thing is to put a link on your user page to it so you can find it easier. Again, thanks for adding the new page. We always need them. :) Let me know if you have any questions. ---- 13:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter summaries First, let me say, thank you for your edits. I think that a lot of times, wiki contributors don't get enough thanks for what they do. Also, I want to say that I don't mean or want to come off as dictatorial or overbearing. That's not what I want at all. I know that there are times that the summary line doesn't give people enough room to fully explain things. So, in that vein, let me detail some things. The reason I removed the gallery was more for the color and for formatting. The background color didn't really fit. Also, having the long quotes as part of the picture is somewhat difficult to read and can clutter the article. Having the quotes at the bottom of the page, in their own section, helps alleviate that. I did a little testing on one and I think I have found a good combination of the two. Use the template to display the quote, and then in the attribute area, add the picture set at 150px or so. Here is an example: This would show the picture along with the quote in a more organized way. The "link=" part of the code changes the picture into a link to the article. I did't add these to the ones you have done, so if you want to readd them, go ahead. Here are a few other things. There isn't a need for a ":" at the beginning of each line. This indents the content, and we are already limited on the width of the page. Also, instead of using several line breaks to space out the sections (a la this edit), you can use this bit of html code: . Again, thanks for adding to and updating the chapter summaries. It really is appreciated. If you have any questions or comments, please let me know. ---- 02:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Looks like I found the problem. It was the ":" in the quote template. Instead of using those, use . This is an HTML coded line break. Please let me know if you have any other questions.---- 19:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Image and categories Hello. In regards to the image on the main page, the image itself has to be 673 × 410 pixels. This is to ensure that the file fits within the slider. Also, Category:Channelers is only for those channelers who do not fit in the sub-categories. I've added Wise Ones and False Dragons to the sub-categories, even though not all of them can channel. Let me know if you have any other questions. ---- 15:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Great job! Wow. Great job on The Last Battle. I really like the way you split it up. Great idea. I wanted to let you know about some formatting I saw you tried to use. You can use the tags with the quotes template, but you have to reverse them. You have to put the "end" () tag before the word you want italicized and the "beginning" tag () after it. The quote template itself has what amounts to a beginning and end tag that formats the quote. Again, really great job on the chapter. Thank you very much! ---- 23:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Quote page Hello. While we can certainly use info from and even quotes, we can't have a whole page as a direct quote from the book. Is there any way that you can restructure the raken page? Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ---- 19:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I can handle that! Duggadugga (talk) 19:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC)